


#1

by taekwoon



Series: VIXX smut drabbles [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoon/pseuds/taekwoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1

Sanghyuk watches with wide eyes as Hakyeon’s lubed finger lingers outside his entrance. He’s never done something like this before. Yeah, he’s watched porn before, but seeing his hyung begin to finger himself is new.

Hakyeon’s head is against the pillow and Sanghyuk hears the small pants he makes as he works the finger inside himself. It makes him anxious. While Hakyeon does look hot fingering himself, he wants to make him feel good. So when Hakyeon’s scissoring two fingers, Sanghyuk grabs the lube and slicks up. Hakyeon doesn’t notice until he feels something prob at his hole then he gasps in surprise.

Sanghyuk adds a finger of his own to stretch Hakyeon even further. A small whimper escapes Hakyeon and his free hand curls into the sheets. Sanghyuk leans forward to press as kiss on his cheek and whispers against his skin.

"Hyung, let me take over." 

Hakyeon glances over his shoulder to see Sanghyuk smiling at him. Unable to resist with the younger looking so eager and flustered, he nods his head. Slowly he removes his finger with a wince. Sanghyuk’s fingers are longer than his own and it makes him push back with a need to feel full. Sanghyuk is quick to take the hint. He pushes another finger into the tight ring of muscle.


End file.
